Digimon: The Kingdom of Darkness
by digihope
Summary: The Dark Ocean has always been evil, right? Wrong. The Digidestined are once again called on to help. Can they get there in time? I lied, the full summary died.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Well, this is my first story here, even though I've been here for...a really, REALLY long time. It starts out majorly boring, but I SWEAR it gets better. Really.

Anyway, enjoy if you can.

* * *

Hey, T.K. here. It's been entirely too long since all us digidestined have been together. Five years ago, Malomyotismon fell at the hands of us and our digimon. With the light from our hearts and the bond we shared with our digimon, we defeated him and once again banished darkness from the worlds. Since then, everyone's grown up a lot. 

The older digidestined are all in college, with the exception of Joe, who has already transfered into a well-to-do medical school.

Tai's still that big-haired, fun loving guy he's always been. He's on the University's soccer team and has maintained his leader position in everything he's done.

Matt is still dating Sora, though their relationship has been on and off for a while now. He's still involved with his band, but seems to have his head stuck in the clouds.

As for Sora, she's as sweet as ever. She's picked up volleyball as well as tennis now, and is becoming quite good. What's with her and net sports, anyway?

Izzy, though younger than the others, took extra classes his junior year and graduated with Tai, Matt and Sora. As usual, it's still difficult to get him to look away from his computer, but he's a little better about it now.

Mimi's still in America. We're not sure which college she's attending in New York, but she told us that she's sharpening her culinary skills. Apparently her mom's crazy recipes have gotten to her.

As I said, Joe's in medical school. He's apprenticing at a local hospital at the moment and has advanced a lot. We don't get to see him very often anymore, but he's still a major part of the group.

As for the rest of us, we're still stuck in high school. Same old studies, same old high school drama. It's been so dull since that last battle, but I have a feeling that the winds will soon be changing...

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke Davis Motamiya from his deep sleep. Well, sort of, anyway. With a grunt, he rolled over and slammed a pillow down over his head. "Demiveemon, get that, would'ja?" His partner grumbled and emerged from the warm covers. He waddled over to the alarm clock and pushed it off the desk it was sitting on.

The plug snapped out of the wall and the clock smashed as it hit the floor. Davis's eyes shot open at the sound of the impact. "Demiveemon, please don't tell me that was another alarm clock."

With a sheepish look, his partner replied, "But I thought I wasn't supposed to lie anymore..."

Davis half sighed, half groaned as he sat up in bed and wiped the rest of the sleep from his eyes. He got out of bed, stretching his weary muscles. Opening his closet, he got out a spare alarm clock and set it where the old one was. Then, he proceeded to put on his school uniform.

The shirt was untucked and wrinkled with the jacket thrown haphazardly over it. He yawned and grabbed his backpack, opening it for Demiveemon to jump in. Sure, the world now knew about digimon, but that didn't mean they were allowed at school.

He left his room and immediately set eyes upon his sister. He narrowed his eyes at her and walked into the kitchen. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up? I thought you would need at least three or four more hours of beauty rest to get rid of your natural ugliness."

Jun glared back at her brother as he made some toast. "You just be glad that I'm not allowed to kick your butt anymore." It was true. She was on a short leash with her parents since they had the right to kick her out. She hadn't found a place of her own yet.

Davis just shrugged as the toast came flying out of the toaster. "Not my problem." He caught it in his hand, but dropped it quickly. "Ah! Hot!" Sucking on his fingers a bit, he tested the toast again before picking it up and putting it in his mouth. "Well, bye!" And, with that, he walked out the door and was on his way to school.

* * *

T.K., late for school, ran down the hall on his floor. "Hold the elevator!" He sprinted faster as the door reopened, revealing Cody and Yolei looking at him in confusion. "Why are you running T.K.?" Cody was worried that something was wrong. 

He looked back at them in question. "Um...aren't we late?" They replied by shaking their heads as the elevator began it's descent. "Oh." His cheeks colored slightly as he remembered that he had set his alarm early for just such an occasion.

They exited the elevator as it reached the ground floor. As they began their trek to school, Cody looked over at Yolei. He was no longer as short as before, but not quite as tall as T.K. "So, I heard about that paper you have to write in order to graduate. Have you started it yet?"

Yolei groaned. "No. I can't even think of what to write. There's absolutely nothing about high school that has influenced me. The only thing I can think to write about is our adventures in the Digi-world, which didn't even happen while I was in high school."

T.K. chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm just glad that I don't have to do it until next year. Seems like you're just unlucky that they began this after everyone else graduated, or you could get some help on it."

With a sigh, Yolei said, "Don't remind me..." She brightened slightly at another thought. "Well, at least I won't have to wear this stupid uniform anymore. I really don't look good in it."

T.K. and Cody looked down at theirs, thinking about it. Cody shrugged. "I like it. It makes me look older."

They continued to chat as they made their way to the high school. All too soon, it loomed over them like a monster, waiting to pounce. The only good part was that Davis, Ken and Kari were standing out front, presumably waiting for them.

Grinning, Davis turned to the rest of the group. "It's about time you got here. We were about ready to go in without you." Rolling his eyes, Ken cut in. "Don't worry, he said the same thing to me when I showed up. Let's just go. The bell's about to ring, and we have to get to class early so we can hide the digimon."

They all nodded and made their way onto the school grounds. Before parting ways for their separate classes, they all promised to meet up at front and hang out after school. There was only one thing on their minds: Thank God it's Friday.

* * *

Classes drifted on like a row boat across the Atlantic; slow and boring. When the final bell rang, kids practically ran out the doors. Some even left before getting their homework for the weekend. They probably didn't mind, though. Our heroes met up at the entrance to the school, as planned and talked about the day. 

"I can't believe I have so much homework this weekend. It's like waterfall of math!" Davis complained as he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist.

Kari giggled. "Well, what do you expect from school, silly?"

In the old days, Davis would have blushed and stuttered. Now, though, he only sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, you think they'd lighten up or something... It's Friday after all!"

The rest of the group resigned themselves to rolling their eyes. When the school was well behind them, they each took out their book bags to let their digimon get a breath of fresh air.

"AIR!" Demiveemon yelled as he flew out of Davis's gym bag. "Why couldn't you bring a separate bag for your stinky gym clothes?" His human friend chuckled slightly, but there was a hint of a blush across his cheeks.

"Aw, come on, Demiveemon, they don't smell that bad." Hanging onto Davis's shoulder, his digimon muttered, "Tell that to my nose..."

The group laughed until Patamon spoke up, his voice squeaking slightly. "I wouldn't laugh, T.K., Yours are probably worse."

More laughter followed this comment. Soon, they arrived at the point where they all had to split up and head home. With promises for weekend plans and phone calls, they headed off in different directions; Davis, Ken(who was spending the night at Davis's) and Kari one way; T.K., Yolei and Cody in another. They thought it was like any normal weekend. Boy, were they wrong.

* * *

So, that's it for now. It's lame and boring, I know. If you stick around long enough for me to type up the second chapter (which I wrote in math class), then it might get better. And, what better way to get me to hurry up than to review and tell me to get off my lazy ass and update?

Plus, I like reviews. Anyway, hasta!


	2. Team Building

A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I think it's just as boring as the first, but at least it gets stuff out of the way, right? XD;

* * *

Friday evening was uneventful. T.K. spent most of the night watching T.V. with Patamon. Just as he was nodding off to sleep, his D-terminal beeped loudly, signaling that he had mail. He groaned and hesitated before getting lazily up from the couch.

No one usually contacted him via the D-terminal unless it was absolutely necessary, so he figured he better check it, just in case. Picking it up, he yawned. After wiping the sleep from his eyes, he flipped open the top and read the message on the screen. What he saw shocked him.

_Digidestined, _

_My name is Tomiko, and I am a princess. The world I live in has been over run with evil being that I understand you call digimon. I've also been told that you call my world the "Dark Ocean." It is only dark because of the current ruler. His name is Dragomon. At the moment, I am trapped in his lair, being held against my will. Please, you must come save me so we can bring peace back to my world. I'm counting on you._

After reading it a third time, T.K. hurriedly shook Patamon awake. "Hey, get up. There's trouble." Then, to himself, he added, "I have to call Kari..." Turning, he went over to the phone and just as his hand touched the hand set, it rang. T.K. pulled his hand back in surprise, but answered a moment later.

"Hello?"

"T.K.? It's Kari."

He sighed. "I take it everyone got the message then?"

"Yeah." He could practically see her nodding on the other end and smiled.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked, hoping she would have some information for him.

"Well," she hesitated, as if she didn't agree with what she was about to say. "Tai says it's too late to do anything tonight, but he wants to have a meeting at our house tomorrow morning at ten."

"Alright."

She was silent, but he could sense that she had more to say, so he waited patiently.

Finally, she spoke up. "T.K.?"

"Yeah?" He answered her softly.

"I'm scared."

"I know, Kari, but I'm here for you. So are Tai and Gatomon. We won't let anything happen to you."

She paused again before replying. "Thanks, T.K."

He smiled. "Anytime Kari. I'm always here for you."

Silence took over the conversation once more, but T.K. felt that there was nothing more to say.

"So, your place at ten, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you then. Good night."

"'Night, T.K. Sweet dreams."

And with that, she hung up the phone. T.K. waited until the disconnected tone sounded loudly in his ear before he hung up.

Sighing, he looked at Patamon who was grinning from winged ear to winged ear. "What?"

Giggling, Patamon shook his head. "Nothing."

T.K. rolled his eyes and picked his companion up from the couch. "Come on, let's get to bed. We have a lot of work to do in the morning." He walked to his room and set Patamon down on his bed before taking his shirt off and throwing it into the dirty clothes pile on his bedroom floor. If his mom saw that, she's flip. Though, at the moment, he wasn't so worried about that. After giving up his search for any pajama pants, he settled for just taking his shorts off and sleeping in his boxers. It was better than nothing, anyway.

Getting to sleep proved to be a lot more difficult than he had originally planned for, though. Laying in the bed, T.K. sighed and looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He had been there for a little over an hour now. His eyes traveled to the clock. 1:12. With another sigh that sounded more like a groan. T.K. rolled over and put a pillow over his head, waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

How they did it, even Izzy would never know. Somehow, though, they managed to squeeze every digidestined (with the exception of the one in America) and half of their digimon into Tai's small bedroom. It was cramped, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Alright," Tai said, using his "command" voice. "Everyone settle down. We have a crisis here." All the side conversations stopped and Tai nodded to Izzy. Taking that as his cue, Izzy stood up and cleared his throat.

"With the information given in the e-mail, I can only conclude one thing." He paused, looking to Ken and Kari, as if for permission to continue. They nodded their consent and he began speaking again.

"We have to go to the Dark Ocean. It's the only way."

Chatter started as soon as he had said that, each person wanting to get their opinion on the situation out. It was beginning to get loud again, so Tai stood with a sigh and put his fingers to his lips. Then, with a deep breath, he whistled as loud as his lungs would permit. Everyone immediately tured their attention back to their leader and Izzy smiled.

"Ahem, thank you Tai." He looked back to the group and continued. "I've already contacted both Gennai and Mimi. I've yet to receive a reply from the former, but Mimi's told me that she would stay in touch and is willing to get here via the Digiport as soon as she's able.."

He turned to Joe. "Since you have more responsibilities here than most of the rest of us, us older guys are planning to hang back until you can get time off to help us fight. Meanwhile, the new group will head out and scout things out for us."

Joe nodded in response to the part about him and pushed his glasses up. He really hated being a setback for their group, but his life had other obligations now. Izzy turned the floor back over to the original holder of courage.

The big-haired leader looked over his troops. Izzy stood to his left with T.K., Kari and Yolei sitting on his bed. T.K. had his arm draped around Kari's shoulders for support. It was obvious that she would have a bit of trouble with the thought of going to the Dark Ocean, but Tai smiled at the thought of his little sister's protector. Ken was sitting by Yolei's legs with Davis right next to him. Cody and Joe stood behind them, each with their arms crossed and serious looks on their faces. It was almost scary how alike they looked at the moment. Sora sat in Tai's computer chair with Matt standing next to her. It was obvious by their distance that their relationship was "off again" at this point in time. The younger kids all had their digimon next to them, which made Tai miss Agumon even more.

"One problem." Matt spoke up for the first time. "How do we get to the Dark Ocean? Not all of us have been there before, and it certainly wasn't as if we were trying."

Sora shot a look in his direction, almost as if mad that he was so skeptical. Tai, however, looked as if he were about to retort before he stopped himself and looked up in thought. "Actually, you know, I hadn't thought of that." He let a sheepish laugh slide from his throat as mutters of, "Same old Tai" and "Should've known" swept through the room.

At this, T.K. cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. His arm dropped from Kari's shoulders just as he was about to speak and, though he wasn't sure, she looked as if she was disappointed.

"Well," he started, hesitating now that it was his turn on the floor. "When Kari was taken there the first time, I ran to the beach and started calling her name. Apparently, she had been trying to reach me too, because I heard her say my name and a portal opened up in the sky." T.K. paused to let that sink in and tried to control a blush as a few faces exhibited sly looks.

"Yeah!" Yolei spoke up first. "I remember when Ken and Kari were both taken there. I was dragged along simply because I was close, I think. It doesn't seem as if there are many borders guarding that place, because that makes it easier to..." She paused, not really knowing how to continue. So, Ken took it upon himself to finish her thought. "It makes it easier to drag other people in."

Izzy took the floor again, quickly deducing a plan. "Well, maybe we should go back to where it started. It's the same theory we had when we battled MaloMyotismon. Go back to the place where the portal seems the strongest, and use your digivices to get in. It seems reasonable to me. After all, didn't you guys tell me that you sent Daemon there when--" He paused, and everyone else seemed to catch the reason why.

Tai sighed and began to speak again. "Well, if we have to fight Daemon too, then so be it. At least we have a way of getting there now." After sighing, Tai smiled brightly at his team. They were a family. His family.

"Alright team, here's the plan." Most of the Digidestined smiled at their leader. Even with the new team, he was the one they looked to for guidance.

"You younger kids will find a way into the Dark Ocean. As soon as you do, though, let one of us older guys know, so we can get prepared. Meanwhile, we'll be in the Digital World looking for our Digimon, as well as picking up Mimi, who Izzy will e-mail right now." Tai looked to his computer whiz friend to find that he was already on it and smiled.

"After you let us know how to get into the Dark Ocean, feel free to head in and investigate. Just make sure you keep in contact with us and give us reports back. Then, as soon as Mimi gets here, we'll notify you and join you in the Dark Ocean. It'll be like a double-pronged attack. I doubt they'll count on us being split up." With that said, he took a second to catch his breath. He had no idea how Mimi could go on so long about fashion, or Izzy about his computer mumbo jumbo. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he brought himself back to the current situation.

"Well guys, it looks like we've go our work cut out for us this time. Just remember to watchout for each other and stick together. We'll get through this. After all," he paused and grinned that famous Tai gri of his. "When have we ever failed?"


End file.
